tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Skye d'Zarnagon
Skye d'Zarnagon is a woman from the village of Cassandria. She joined the Grand Alliance at the age of 17, and eventually fell in love with Refan d'Zarnagon. She became pregnant and gave birth to their son, Gabriel. She is currently travelling with the Alliance. Biography Early Years Skye was born in the small village of Cassandria. Her early years were rather uneventful and easy-going. However, things got more complicated when the Yamatians invaded Remon and started killing a bunch of people that they saw as a threat to their rule. Skye did not sympathize with the Yamatians who she thought of as invaders. Distreyd Era Joining the Resistance One day Skye was walking in the forest near her village and spotted a group of travellers. They were a suspicious looking bunch, and she was curious so she followed them. When they entered into a cave, she followed. Once inside, Skye was chilled at the unnatural setting. The caverns were alive; it made her anxious. She considered turning back, but curiosity won out and she proceeded. Her happy attitude did not disappear even in this ominous cave, and she quickly introduced herself to a young woman who she heard was called Serenity. Skye witnessed Leon Alcibiates speaking with the spirits of the dead who said that one of the travellers, Marcus Sarillius, was destined to become the king of Remon. She also learned from the group that they were planning to use Marcus to unite the peoples of Remon under one banner and drive out the invading Yamatians. As Skye had also dreamed of liberating Remon, she decided to join the quirky group, particularly because she saw many handsome men there. Things almost turned nasty when a Yamatian patrol happened upon the scene and nearly massacred the surprised group. However, with quick thinking from the thief Refan d'Zarnagon and various other heroes, the Yamatians were beaten. The group learned that everyone in Remon, including the citizens and villains alike, had received a magical vision about Marcus. This would make it easier for the fellowship to recruit people but it would also make the Yamatians and the Clergy of Mardük aware of their plans. The fellowship would have to race against time before the Yamatians could rally and crush them. As the fellowship hunted for a key that could open a strange chest which held an important object for their campaign, Skye offered to house the group at her home village Cassandria. The heroes were weary of their journey and chose to accept the offer. She led them to the villagers who were somewhat suspicious but trusted Skye's judgement and let the fellowship stay. Skye's friend Georges was so excited about it that he and a few villagers decided to join the fellowship on the spot. Whether it was fate or just a stroke of luck, the fellowship found the hidden key to the chest from the village itself, and the content of the chest turned out to be the crown of the king. Now Marcus held a legitimate claim to the throne. This time was spent for planning, and Skye befriended many of the heroes, including the brooding thief Refan d'Zarnagon. The two realized that they shared quite a bit in common and slowly grew closer over the following days. Betrayal at Drithenspire The Fellowship of Tes Pellaria left Cassandria and decided to head for Drithenspire to convince the dwarves to join the resistance. However, they were being hunted by Yamatians and clerics of Mardük led by Egendaul Korath and Yousei Kaizoku. These villains met with the Cassandrians and slaughtered most of them and burned the whole village because the villagers had dared to aid the rebels. The heroes reached Drithenspire and managed to meet with the dwarven king Arisol when the dwarves found out that Marcus's sword Dusk held the power of the dwarven patron god Hephaestus. However, Kaizoku had sent his master illusionist Seishuu Kazejin after the heroes, and Shuu used his skills to make the dwarves think that the fellowship saw them as inferior and was only going to use them as cannon fodder. This angered the dwarves who attacked the fellowship at the same time as Kaizoku and Egendaul's army surprised the fellowship. However, a few of the heroes, including Jono Renfield, discovered Shuu's trickery. They chased the illusionist who barely managed to escape alive. They then went to warn Marcus and Arisol about this treachery, and they managed to convince Arisol of their good intentions just in time. The dwarves believed the heroes when they heard of the deceit and helped them fight off Kaizoku and Egendaul's forces. Realizing that it wouldn't take long for Kaizoku to gather a new, stronger army, the fellowship decided to flee south where they hoped to convince the elusive elves to join the resistance. They managed to convince various villagers and townspeople along the way to join the fellowship as they travelled south to Folsworth Woods while avoiding the increasing Yamatian patrols in the region. Trouble in Folsworth Woods More info later. Falling in Love The Fellowship of Tes Pellaria had grown into the Grand Alliance, and the feelings of Refan and Skye had also grown during that time. After some hesitation, the two eventually confessed their love to one another and became a couple officially. Their love gave them strength, and they became an efficient pair on the battlefield. Skye was happy to see that Refan was thinking more positively while she was with him. Refan likewise enjoyed Skye's company, and the two connected on a deep level as they had both experienced hardships in their respective lives. Eventually the Alliance liberated Remon, and Refan and Skye travelled with Marcus and Kagetsu II to liberate Maar Sul next. In the First Battle of Maar Sul during which the army of the Grand Alliance stormed Maar Sul City. Kagetsu II defeated the Shogun impostor but was nearly slain by the once again resurrected Shadow. Refan managed to intervene just in time to prevent the Shadow from dealing a finishing blow, although he was wounded in the process. Taking over Maar Sul City was just the beginning, though. While the Delegation of Thirteen was sent to the Khitan Khanate, the rest of the Alliance participated in the First Battle of Victoire. The Yamatians were defeated once again, and Kagetsu and Marcus decided to have a huge party to entertain the battle-weary soldiers. Refan and Skye drank quite a bit at this time and had sex for the first time as their emotions overcame their senses. This intimate encounter proved to be the catalyst that the darkness within Refan had been waiting for. He transformed into a grim demon form while he was making love, and Skye could do nothing but witness such a traumatic transformation. When Refan saw his demonic form from a nearby mirror, he fainted. Only his deep love for Skye prevented his demonic side from tearing Skye to pieces. When morning came, Skye and Refan had the talk. Refan deeply apologized to Skye and was worried that she would leave him; he would understand such a reaction because he couldn't believe that he was actually a monster and that the things Aramien had hinted at in Folsworth Woods were coming full circle. However, to Refan's surprise Skye kissed him. She was frightened by his demonic form but refused to leave him alone. She told him that it didn't matter what Refan was because she still loved him. If this demonic form was dangerous, they would have to find a way to tame it but she would never leave Refan's side. This confession moved Refan deeply, and the bond between him and Skye grew stronger. And yet Refan knew that he would have to face this demonic form again and he was unsure if he could ever change back to human once that happened. He was determined to at least fight to the bitter end, though, and Skye was as determined to keep him in the light. An Uncertain Future However, the war had a dramatic turn for Refan and Skye during the Second Battle of Myridia. Although the Alliance succeeded in liberating the Aisonian capital and thus deal a critical blow to the Yamatian morale, it also affected Refan on an emotional level. He had found out that his nemesis Zarnagon was in fact his long-lost brother and the mysterious Omaroch d'Zarnagon was in fact their father. To add insult to injury, Refan and Skye's trustworthy companion Jonathan Ferron had in fact been a traitor who had tried to kill Refan during this darkest hour in his life. The encounter with all the reveals and betrayals nearly broke Refan's mind, and he fled in terror from Myridia. He asked Skye to accompany him, telling her that only she could control the darkness within him which was ready to take him over. By this time Skye was already pregnant with their child, and she decided to accompany Refan back to Remon. The Alliance could manage without them in the war; all that mattered to her was to nurse Refan back to help and give birth to their child in safety. Skye eventually gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom she and Refan named Gabriel. The Cataclysm eventually struck the world as the Godslayer emerged and devoured the gods Cardia and Mardük, but Refan and Skye were blissfully unaware of this. All they wanted was to live their life in peace from now on. Fate was not so kind to them, though. Marcus Sarillius had disappeared after the Cataclysm which had ended the Great War, and Remon was close to falling into total anarchy while the Stewards' Council tried to desperately keep order. Jonathan Ferron had survived and took over the former Clergy of Cardia and remade it into the Church of the Memory of Cardia. Ferron used his newfound authority to send groups of knights templar after Refan whom he saw as a potential threat. Refan killed every cleric who tried to harm him and his family, and the family had to constantly move from place to place. Still, the pursuers always caught their trails no matter how the family moved, and ironically Refan's story had come full circle: his family had been hunted when he had been just a baby, and now he was a father whose family was hunted by a new menace which nevertheless had the same bias as the earlier hunters who had forced Omaroch to desert his family. However, Refan was not willing to follow in his father's footsteps; instead, he stayed with his family even though he knew that sooner or later they would be captured because of him. He was close to falling to his inner demon during this time of turmoil, but the love of Skye and Gabriel strengthened him enough to keep his darker side at bay. Skye did her help to keep Refan's mind intact, and only her influence prevented Refan's demonic side from taking over in these dark times. Matters remained thus for years as the Age of Emptiness spread over the shattered world. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness Skye was living with her husband Refan and son Gabriel in a cottage deep in the northern Remonian woods. She had got used to moving from place to place while being hunted by the Church of the Memory of Cardia, and she only wanted to spend the rest of her days with her family. However, she had grown to despise Ferron who not only had ended his friendship with Refan and Skye in the worst possible way but was still haunting the family with his mercenaries and knights templar. Unfortunately things changed when operatives of the church located the cottage and attacked. Refan bought time for Skye and Gabriel to escape but was subdued by Unithien Greyrain's spell and Almaric Veer taking Gabriel hostage and using him to force Refan to drop down his weapons. The clerics burned the cottage down and took Refan and Gabriel back to Remonton in shackles. Refan believed Skye had perished in the flames and swore to make Ferron pay for killing her. Skye, however, had managed to hide from the clerics who assumed that only Refan and Gabriel had been in the cottage. She realized that it was pointless to attack so many clerics at once, and she preferred to avoid violence if possible because she still had fond memories of what the clerics of Cardia had been before Ferron's rise to power. She spent time in the wilderness while gathering her strength but could not return to Remonton in time to save her husband and son because she had to avoid patrols from the church. By the time she reached Remonton, however, she found out that the Grand Alliance had been formed once again after Marcus had returned from his long absence and that the Alliance's army, along with Refan and Gabriel, had already left to Maar Sul. Skye retreated back to the north where she settled in the rebuilt Cassandria which had grown to a large town by that time. She spent her spare time finding clues about Refan and Gabriel's current whereabouts while she worked as a servant for a local lord. She also heard news about a sinister cult known as the Totenkopfs and about the menace of the Proninist Party. She realized that the world would be engulfed in the flames of war once more, and she could do nothing but watch events unfold and history repeat itself. Tears of the Sun Skye heard news about the reemergence of Marcus and Shyralis and heard of King Marcus Sarillius's sudden change of heart. She couldn't believe that Marcus would've turned into a ruthless tyrant and deduced that Shyralis, an old enemy who now acted as Marcus's advisor, had to be manipulating him somehow and that Ferron, a former cleric of Mardük, was most likely involved too. When the people of New Cassandria were approached by Dylas's messengers, Skye and her Cassandrian comrades decided to join Dylas's army. Although Skye wasn't happy about leading Remon into another devastating civil war, she knew that the only way to deal with Shyralis and uncover the mystery behind Marcus's irrational behaviour was to defeat any dark forces that were manipulating Marcus. She also hoped that by taking over Remonton she could use Dylas to gain access to the files of the Church of the Memory of Cardia and finally find out where they were keeping her son. Skye participated in the Third Battle of Remonton where Dylas's forces clashed with the supporters of Marcus in one decisive battle that would decide the fate of Remon. Dylas's forces seemed to gain an advantage because of their charismatic leader and their skills, but things changed when some of the White Ravens managed to injure Marcus. Skye was terrified by this, not wanting to see her long-time friend fall. To everyone's surprise, Marcus suddenly stood up and transformed into the form of a foe Skye knew all too well: the Shadow. It turned out that the Marcus who had returned from Maar Sul had been the Shadow in disguise all along, and even Shyralis had been unaware of this. Skye refused to believe that Shyralis had not been involved, though, but realized that the Shadow had grown more powerful since the last time she had seen him so she could do nothing to combat the menace. The Shadow confirmed her fears when he cast powerful spells and decimated many soldiers from Dylas's faction in the blink of an eye. As if this revelation wasn't enough, another menace entered the field. Arbriel Conrad, one of the allies of Marcus and Shyralis, appeared with Totenkopfs and released a powerful plague which hit friend and foe alike. Skye was shocked to see that her fallen companions suddenly rose up as undead monstrosities that hungered for the flesh of the living. The undead changed the tide of the battle and forced both the surviving loyalists and Dylas's forces to flee for their lives. Dylas himself disappeared and the Shadow, who had become weaker because of the effects of the plague, fled while Skye was caught and imprisoned by the loyalists in the ensuing chaos. The civil war had ended, and now Remon faced a new threat: the ever-growing numbers of the undead. The Winds of Wrath While imprisoned, Skye finally managed to hear about the whereabouts of Refan and Gabriel. It turned out that Refan had been forced to work for the Grand Alliance and Gabriel was imprisoned in the current headquarters of the Church of the Memory of Cardia in Fragnar. Now that she finally knew that her loved ones were alive, she just had to figure out how to escape and meet with them. Skye used the connections she had with a few loyalist soldiers who were her old comrades and managed to gain an audience with the Stewards' Council which ruled Remonton in the real Marcus's absence. She learned of Shyralis and Nymgrock Sigiln going on a trip to solve the mystery behind the new plague and to find out what had happened to the real Marcus. Because most of the group consisted of mages, Skye proposed that she could accompany the group as a warrior and act as the mages' bodyguard. Although suspicious of Skye's sudden change of heart, councillor Adram Alek remembered how useful she had been to the Grand Alliance during the Great War and thus he decided to take her along. The Alliance's forces in Remon had lost many of its best warriors during the battle and had no time to lose, so Skye was seen as a valuable and necessary addition to the team. Skye was not happy working with Shyralis but she realized that it was a necessary evil to co-operate with Shyralis to get her and Refan's son Gabriel back. She also hoped that once they found the real Marcus, she could hopefully convince him to put an end to Shyralis's schemes once and for all. She was also unsure what to think of the presence of Izael Korath, Refan's old friend, who had once been working with the Clergy of Mardük and the Totenkopfs. She wondered if Izael had really renounced his evil ways or if he had something else in mind. Sowing Season The group left Remonton and travelled to Fragnar. They faced relatively few undead during their trip and reached the city safely. However, it turned out that the undead had already attacked Fragnar which looked eerily quiet. The group was contacted by a cleric who quickly led them to the church's headquarters where they met with Grand Inquisitor Anthony Torquemada, Ferron's right-hand man. Skye could barely contain herself in the presence of the clerics who had threatened her son and husband but she was adamant in saving her son from them no matter the cost. Adram tried to convince Anthony to send clerics to help Remonton fight against the undead, but Anthony flatly stated that he had already sent the majority of clerics and paladins to Maar Sul to assist the Grand Alliance in the war against the Proninists. Skye demanded to know where her son was, and Anthony scoffed at her, telling her that Gabriel had been sent to Drithenspire and belonged to the church now. Izael managed to calm Skye down before she could grab the arrogant cleric. Anthony suggested that the group could be teleported to Maar Sul City directly with Nymgrock's help. Skye, however, chose to go with some of her companions to Drithenspire to get a few invaluable mages back to Fragnar to assist in the evacuation of the few remaining citizens while Nymgrock and the others remained behind to protect the city. The journey to Drithenspire was successful, and Skye returned with the mages. She had also managed to find her son and took him with her before the clerics realized what had happened. As the mages cast the spell, Skye and her companions were teleported on Maar Sulais soil. Anthony realized too late that Skye had stolen Gabriel from Drithenspire and he could do nothing to stop the spell in time to snatch the boy back. However, it turned out that the spell had only been partially successful because the mages had somehow messed things up. Nymgrock and Swenson Von Strupenguard remained in Fragnar, and Skye, Gabriel and their companions ended up in Jardine instead of Maar Sul City. The group had no other choice but to find out representatives of the Alliance in Jardine and hope to find a transport that could take them to the Maar Sulais capital before the undead would take over Remon. Skye was content, however: she had finally been reunited with her son Gabriel, and she did not seem to mind that the boy did not recognize her. Instead Skye decided to concentrate on finding Refan so that their family could be whole again. Devourer's Reach More info later. The Point of No Return Skye accompanied the Alliance army and the refugees from the Sultanate of Karaganda to Alent. She had trouble adjusting to the fact that Marcus was reluctant to judge Shyralis and Ferron, the two people whom Skye saw responsible for the corruption in Remon. She was also troubled by the fact that the demons from the Northern Horde had seemingly kidnapped Refan and that she'd been unable to save him. She hoped that once the Alliance joined forces with the Magicracy of Alent, they might have a chance to strike back at the horde and rescue Refan from the demons' grip. However, she also had to focus taking care of her and Refan's son Gabriel whose mind was still under Ferron's magical influence. Skye did her best to help her Alliance comrades relocate the Sarquil refugees to an Alentian district, and she also got acquainted with various new Alliance members, including Rain with whom she got along with. Still, her memories of Refan haunted her and she kept hoping that one day her family would be reunited and stay together. A Cry in the Dark Ax came to inform Skye that Refan had returned to Alent. Skye told Ax that she had suspected something like that because she had noticed a change in Gabriel's behaviour, but she wasn't sure until Ax had confirmed her suspicions. She and Ax had a brief argument about how trustworthy Refan might still be after having spent some time in the demon horde, and Skye was confident that Refan would just need a little push in the right direction. Heart of Darkness More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Beautiful : Used by Refan. Appearance Skye has long, dirty-blond hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail. She is 5'5" (or 167 cm), slender framed. Deep green eyes. Wears a dark green sleeveless top, red-brown pants, boots. Personality and Traits Skye is very easygoing, doesn't stress much, forgives and forgets. She's friendly, playful, and generally happy, but even she gets angry from time to time. She became more serious after she had given birth to her son Gabriel. Powers and Abilities Skye is good at using her sword and daggers and became more skilled as years went by. She never liked killing that much and always preferred to solve disputes through diplomacy whenever possible. Innate Ability: Skye could see through objects (i.e. walls) for a short period of time, but using this ability for too long would strain her. She lost her ability after the Cataclysm. Relationships Dylas Rin Theron Skye joined Dylas's faction out of necessity. Because the Church of the Memory of Cardia was keeping her son hostage and King Marcus was acting strangely, Skye wanted not only to unite Remon under a strong leadership but above all else she wanted to save her son from the church by any means necessary. However, Skye's time with Dylas was short-lived because the Plague of Undeath killed many of their comrades and forced the survivors to flee for their lives. Since that time Skye has begun working with the Grand Alliance again because she sees no other way to keep her son safe. Gabriel d'Zarnagon Skye deeply cares for her son Gabriel, and she is motivated to keep him safe by any means necessary. Refan d'Zarnagon Refan and Skye got along well the first moment they met, and they could relate to each other, especially after many of Skye's friends and family were massacred by the Yamatians. He took her under his protection, and their friendship grew into an eventual relationship. Skye could feel safe in Refan's arms, and Refan could forget his troubled past when he faced the innocence and joy of life in Skye. They discovered Refan's demonic heritage while having sex, and although Skye was shocked at first, she wanted to stay by Refan's side because she felt that a demonic blood did not necessarily mean that a person was inherently evil. Skye became pregnant, and this coupled with other things helped in Refan's decision to desert the Grand Alliance and take Skye to safety in Remon. Their bond grew even stronger when Gabriel was born, but constant harassment from the Church of the Memory of Cardia forced them to relocate often and live in fear. Refan lost contact with Skye when the clerics raided the family cottage in 1016 AE, and Refan didn't see Skye until a year later in Alent. His feelings for Skye are still strong, but he has equally strong feelings for Ax and secretly fears what might happen if Skye appears and hears about the growing relationship between Refan and Ax. Skye finally confronted Refan alongside Ax in Alent. Things went about as well as you'd expect. She feels betrayed, but still loves him, and though he also feels betrayed, Refan wants her, though he wants Ax as well, to retire to some place in the country and all be one happy family. Shyralis Having seen Shyralis's treachery firsthand during the Great War, Skye believes Shyralis can never truly stray from the path of Mardük and that she'll only bring misery in her wake. Once she learned in Alent that Shyralis had tortured Refan before capturing him, she snapped and attacked her, blaming her for all the trouble the Alliance had to face so far. See also *Cassandria *Gabriel d'Zarnagon *Refan d'Zarnagon Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Zarnagon Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age Category:White Ravens